Often wireless power transfer is affected by alignment of primary transmitter and a secondary receiver pads. Typically a higher amount of alignment will result in a higher wireless power transfer efficiency. Various methods of wireless power transfer are available, but typically require components and equipment in addition to the primary transmitter and secondary transfer pads used for wireless power transfer. In addition, many of the available methods for alignment have certain disadvantages in addition to increased cost.